Look At Me
by Cul Ah
Summary: Aku selalu memandang mu, tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya *bad summary V..Special untuk ultah Sungmin / KyuMin / OS / NC


**LOOK AT ME**

**FF ini persembahan untuk ultah Lee Sungmin…karena otak lagi mesum-mesumnya jadi bikin OOC aja..kalo real life kasian,,kan SJ lagi sibuk..masa nyuruh KyuMin NC'an? Gyakakakakkkkk**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Genre : Romance aja biar gampang *gk mau susah banget XD  
Rated : M….Mesum….  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, dan FF ini mutlak milik saya  
Summary : Aku selalu memandang mu, tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya *bad summary ==V**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / NC / TYPOSS..DON'T LIKE..DON'T READ**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

enJOY to read

.

.  
.

Kota Seoul dimusim dingin selalu terlihat indah, menyambut datangnya Natal sekaligus tahun baru selalu ada salju yang menyelimuti, membuat hawa menjadi dingin sekaligus keindahan tersendiri, lampu-lampu dari toko-toko dipinggir jalan berwarna-warni semakin menyemarakan musim dingin kali ini, mantel hangat, syal, dan sepatu boat menjadi trend mark sekaligus kebutuhan yang harus dipakai jika bepergian keluar.

Tak ada yang lebih nikmat dari pada duduk disebuah Kafe dan meminum secangkir coklat hangat dimalam hari sembari menikmati musim dingin kali ini. Ditemani lantunan lagu yang mengalun indah, kesendirian yang tengah dirasakan pun bukan menjadi suatu hal yang berat.

"Minuman anda Tuan" seorang waiter datang membawa secangkir coklat panas kepada tamu yang tengah duduk sendirian di sofa paling sudut diruangan itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap sang tamu.

"Selamat menikmati, jika anda butuh yang lain silakan memanggil saya" sang tamu tersenyum mendengar ucapan pelayan itu sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti dan pelayan itu membungkukan sedikit badannya lalu meninggalkan sang tamu yang sedari tersenyum manis menatap kearah luar kaca kafe dimana orang berlalu lalang ditengah tumpukan salju tipis.

Lee Sungmin, seorang namja berumur 25 tahun, yang tak lain adalah tamu di kafe tersebut, matanya mengerjap senang melihat pemandangan diluar kafe, ia memang selalu senang dengan salju. Saat tengah menikmati pemandangan diluar, ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya yang berasal dari ponsel miliknya, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel itu, dan menerima satu panggilan di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo" sapa Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah…kau baik-baik saja di Seoul?" tanya seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Nde umma" jawab Sungmin ceria

"Sepertinya memang kau baik-baik saja, ah Sungmin-ah, bisakah kau pulang ke Ilsan saat natal? Atau setidaknya sebelum ulang tahun mu tiba?"

"Ani umma, perusahaan sangat sibuk, aku hanya libur dihari natal, dan tepat dihari ulang tahun ku, tidak sempat jika pulang ke Ilsan, lagi pula aku pegawai baru, aku tidak yakin jika atasan ku memperbolehkan ku mengambil cuti umma..mianhae" lirih Sungmin sedih, ia memang benar-benar tak bisa kembali ke kota asalnya, pekerjaannya tak memungkin kan.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, jaga diri mu baik-baik, umma akan menghubungi mu lagi…umma menyayangi mu"

"Nde umma, aku juga menyayangi mu"

PIP…Sungmin mengakhiri panggilan itu, ia kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam sakunya, perlahan ia mengambil coklat panas nya dan meminumnya, hangat….itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin, suara sang ibu seakan menjadi penyemangatnya, hidup sendirian di Seoul memang keinginan Sungmin, sebagai namja yang sudah cukup dewasa, Sungmin ingin hidup mandiri, setelah menamatkan kuliahnya di Jepang dan sempat bekerja di Jepang, Sungmin memilih untuk tinggal di Seoul. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja kembali ke Ilsan dan bekerja diperusahaan appa nya, tapi Sungmin tak ingin seperti itu, sudah ada kakaknya Lee Donghwa yang meneruskan perusahaan sang appa membuat Sungmin tak memiliki beban untuk harus tetap bekerja di Ilsan.

"Selamat datang…." Sapaan keluar dari para pelayan kafe itu, suasana kafe yang tidak begitu ramai membuat suara pelayan terdengar ditelinga Sungmin, Sungmin memandang kearah pintu masuk kafe karena memang satu arah dengan pandangannya dari tempat ia duduk, Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat 2 sosok namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam kafe tersebut.

2 namja tersebut berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk di kafe itu, salah seorang melihat Sungmin saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat diduduk.

"Sungmin….kebetulan sekali bertemu disini"ucap salah seorang dari 2 namja itu.

"A…ah…nde...kebetulan sekali Ryeowook-ah, selamat malam Sajangnim" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum pada orang yang menyapanya, lalu membungkukan kepalanya pada salah seorang yang lain, yang tak lain adalah bos nya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Selamat malam"jawab Kyuhyun singkat sembari menatap Sungmin yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita duduk bersama Sungmin saja Kyu, agar kita bisa mengobrol bersama" Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memintanya duduk dikursi tepat dihadapan Sungmin sedangkan Ryeowook duduk disamping Sungmin.

Seorang pelayan datang kembali kemeja itu, menulis pesanan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang baru saja datang dan duduk bergabung bersama Sungmin.

"Kau sendirian Sungmin-ah? Apakah tempat tinggal mu didekat sini?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah ia memesan minuman hangat kepada pelayan.

"Nde, apartemen ku tak jauh dari sini" ucap Sungmin, ia benar-benar gugup menghadapi situasi ini.

"Setelah bekerja bersama selama 3 bulan, aku belum pernah mampir ke apartemen mu, lain kali aku akan mampir…apa kau mau Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, dia adalah seorang atasan, bagaimana mungkin semudah itu mampir ketempat sekretaris barunya.

Dan obrolan itu hanya berputar pada masalah pekerjaan, Sungmin dan Ryeowook adalah staff sekretaris Kyuhyun, ada 3 orang orang dan yang satu adalah Lee Hyukjae yang sekaligus asisten kyuhyun. Sebagai pegawai baru, Sungmin lebih banyak bekerja didalam kantor, Ryeowook lah yang memang bertugas menemani Kyuhyun untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis atau sekedar meeting di kantor dengan klien klien dari perusahaan lain, hal ini yang membuat Sungmin tak begitu mengenal sosok bos nya, ia hanya menyapa jika Kyuhyun datang ke kantor, ruangan sekretaris yang terpisah dengan ruangan Kyuhyun selaku direktur muda tak memungkin kan mereka saling berinteraksi langsung.

"Oh iya, setelah Natal aku akan mengambil cuti karena harus ke Jepang dengan keluarga ku, jadi Sungmin, gantikan pekerjaan ku selama aku pergi…dan Kau Kyu, aku sudah meminta ijin pada mu sebelumnya, jadi kau tidak bisa memaksa ku untuk bekerja" Ryeowook berucap lembut namun memaksa kepada Kyuhyun, yah meskipun posisi mereka dikantor adalah atasan dan bawahan, tapi karena persahabatan mereka sebelumnya, membuat Ryeowook bersikap biasa saja kepada kyuhyun jika mereka tidak dalam keadaan bekerja.

"Baiklah...baiklah…" Kyuhyun meminum minuman yang telah ia pesan tadi, sedang Sungmin hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia harus mempersiapkan diri menggantikan Ryeowook, sedikit ragu apa ia bisa bekerja dengan baik karena hanya dengan melihat sosok Kyuhyun saja membuatnya gelisah karena hatinya tak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

.

.

Sungmin menatap dirinya dicermin besar didalam kamarnya, ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja mendampingi Kyuhyun untuk melakukan meeting diperusahaan lain karena Ryeowook benar-benar mengambil cuti cukup panjang hingga tahun baru selesai setelah Natal berakhir kemarin, Sungmin juga hanya libur disaat Natal, ia menggunakan waktu liburnya untuk pergi ke gereja dan menikmati Natal sendirian di apartemen nya setelah itu hari berikutnya ia kembali bekerja.

4 hari setelah natal ia bekerja seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun terkadang ditemani Hyukjae bepergian karena memang tidak ada meeting khusus membuat Sungmin tetap bekerja seperti biasanya, namun dihari terakhir tahun ini, Kyuhyun malah ada jadwal yang mengharuskannya melakukan meeting, Sungmin pun mau tidak mau harus menemani Kyuhyun, yah anggap saja ini pekerjaan special sebelum memulai tahun yang baru.

"Sungmin Hwaiting!" Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri karena sejujurnya ia merasa gugup, berarti ia harus semobil dengan Kyuhyun dan berarti hari ini ia akan benar-benar terus bersama Kyuhyun, dan sekarang belum ia berangkat kekantor saja hatinya sudah tak bisa dikendalikan.

Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun, ya..itulah kenyataannya, saat pertama kali ia bekerja, dan saat pertama kali ia menatap mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin seakan terbuai, mata obsidian Kyuhyun seakan menarik pandangannya dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat membuat Sungmin tak bisa jika tak memandang sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sosok yang cukup dingin, ia tak begitu ramah dengan pegawainya, hal itulah yang membuat akhirnya Sungmin pun tak bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun, berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang memang teman Kyuhyun sejak lama, begitu juga dengan Hyukjae yang merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang notabene adalah pegawai baru tentu sangat susah untuk dekat dengan Kyuyun, dan lagipula Sungmin memang juga tak ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun karena mungkin saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri didepan kantor, didepan mobil yang akan mengantar ia dan Kyuhyun keperusahaan lain tempat akan diadakannya Meeting, Kyuhyun memang meminta Sungmin untuk terlebih dahulu ke mobil dan dia menyusul.

"Kita berangkat sekarang"sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, Sungmin mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya sebentar, ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah pintu mobil tepat disamping sopir yang akan mengantar.

"Sungmin"

"Nde?" Sungmin menoleh kebelakang kearah Kyuhyun yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, kau hanya menemani ku dan mencatat tentang hasil meeting nanti, jadi relaks saja"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, dan ini adalah kedua kalinya Sungmin benar-benar menatap Kyuhyun namun detik berikutnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nde sajangnim" Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah perusahaan itu, mereka langsung menuju ruang meeting, ada sekitar 10 orang yang mengikuti meeting tersebut, membicarakan kerja sama selaku perusahaan Cho corp yang bergerak dibidang property untuk membuat suatu proyek yang cukup besar dengan perusahaan lain.

"Sekian pertemuan kali ini, dan senang sekali bekerja sama dengan anda Cho Kyuhyun ssi, ayah mu memang tak salah mengangkat mu lebih cepat menggantikan beliau" Salah seorang menjabat tangan Kyuhyun saat setelah mereka selesai melakukan pertemuan tersebut, Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan jabat tangan erat dan senyuman.

"Kita kembali kantor dulu, ada yang harus diselesaikan" ucap Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sembari mereka berjalan keluar menuju mobil untuk kembali keperusahaan mereka.

"Nde sajangnim" jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan cepat menyesuaikan langkah Kyuhyun yang memang cepat.

.

.

Sungmin terus saja mencari kesempatan untuk memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya sedari tadi, Sungmin sendiri duduk tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun sembari memberesi berkas-berkas penting perusahaan. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada kembali diperusahaan Cho Corp, hari sudah hampir sore, jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore namun karena ini tutup tahun jadi sekalian menyelesaikan pekerjaan, lagipula akan lebih baik pekerjaan selesai sehingga memasuki tahun baru mereka bisa mengerjakan yang lain.

'Ayolah...kenapa tak menyuruh ku pulang juga' batin Sungmin, karena jujur saja ia sudah panas dingin sedari tadi selama 2 jam ia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun diruangan Kyuhyun, biasanya ia masuk keruangan ini hanya untuk memberikan data-data yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun selain itu tidak ada karena yang berhubungan langsung dengan Kyuhyun dikerjakan oleh Ryeowook.

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaan mu, tidak usah melihat kearah ku terus" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Mw…Mwo? A…ah..nde..mianhae"Sungmin tergagap sendiri, malu karena ternyata Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa ia mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memandang kearahnya. Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali serius pada pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mematikan laptopnya, dilihatnya Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dihadapannya, perlahan Kyuhyun mengingkirkan laptopnya, ia mengambil kertas-kertas yang masih berserakan diatas meja kerjanya.

"Eh?" Sungmin bingung saat Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang tengah ia pegang, Kyuhyun menaruh kertas-kertas itu pada satu map dan menutup map tersebut.

"Apa aku boleh pulang Sajangnim?" tanya Sungmin tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun, ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah menatap ku saat aku tidak menatap mu, dan tatap aku saat aku dengan serius memandang mu"ucap Kyuhyun sembari meraih dagu Sungmin membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, namun betapa kagetnya saat ia merasakan benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya, melumat pelan awalnya, Sungmin membelalakan matanya, bisa ia lihat Kyuhyun tetap membuka matanya dengan satu tangan memegang dagu Sungmin, tubuhnya ia condongkan kedepan dan bibirnya mulai melumat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam, menikmati sapuan bibir Kyuhyun dibibirnya, ciuman Kyuhyun begitu sempurna, Sungmin tak mengerti namun ia tak bereaksi, seakan ini seperti mimpi. Pagutan bibir Kyuhyun semakin intens, Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas Sungmin, satu tangannya meraih tengkuk Sungmin utnuk memperdalam ciuman.

"Nhhh…mmmppptttt…"sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun saat pasokan oksigennya menipis, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, namun hanya beberapa tarikan nafas ia kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, Sungmin berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, ini sudah tidak benar, kenapa Kyuhyun seakan semakin liar. Dengan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun cukup keras, akhirnya Sungmin bisa melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terengah, Kyuhyun sendiri malah berjalan kearah Sungmin. Saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan Sungmin, tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh bahu Sungmin namun dengan cepat Sungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia menyentak tangan Kyuhyun cukup kasar.

"He..hei….Sungmin…aku…"

"Kau mau mempermainkan ku? Kau tau aku menyukai mu maka kau ingin mempermainkan ku?" Kini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dingin, entah kenapa ada rasa sakit didadanya, Kyuhyun selama 3 bulan ini mengacuhkannya, lalu ia tadi memergoki Sungmin selalu mencuri pandangannya dan tiba-tiba menciumnya, dan semua jelas, kyuhyun pasti menyadari perasaan Sungmin karena Sungmin selalu resah dan gugup jika berhadapan dengannya, hal itu pasti cukup membuat Kyuhyun menyadari perasaan yang dirasakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat Sungmin, namun Sungmin berjalan mundur.

"Cukup…jangan berjalan mundur lagi!" bentak Kyuhyun cukup keras, Sungmin berhenti dan masih memandang Kyuhyun dingin. Kyuhyun berjalan semakin mendekati Sungmin yang sudah terdiam, saat Kyuhyun tepat berada dihadapannya dengan jarak wajah mereka hanya mbeberapa centi saja, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandang ku dalam diam?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Sungmin meneguk saliva nya sendiri, kini jelas Kyuhyun benar-benar sadar tindakan bodoh yang selalu dilakukan Sungmin.

"Tatap aku dengan benar Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun kembali meraih dagu Sungmin, tapi Sungmin dengan cepat mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

"A..Ani.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya disamping telinga Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu"bisik Kyuhyun begitu pelan dan detik berikutnya ia langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Sungmin, kata-kata itu jelas membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud mu sajangnim? Kau benar-benar ingin mempermainkan ku?" lirih Sungmin.

"Mempermainkan mu apa? Tidakkah kau sadar aku bahkan selalu melihat kearah mu, tapi kau selalu saja menundukan kepala mu? Kau memandang ku saat aku tidak menatap mu, tapi kau selalu membuang muka saat aku mulai menatap mu" ucap Kyuhyun begitu cukup keras, untung ruangan itu cukup besar dan tak mungkin orang diluar bisa mendengar, apalagi diruang sekretaris pun tak ada orang satupun.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, tapi kau tak pernah menyadari itu, kau selalu sibuk dengan dunia mu sendiri, dunia saat selalu menundukan wajah mu jika bertemu dengan ku, namun kau selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk memandang ku saat aku tak melihat kearah mu" Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin sembari tersenyum,Sungmin masih terdiam namun sudah berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat lebih manis saat memandang ku dengan jelas seperti ini"

BLUSSSS…wajah Sungmin langsung memerah, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun kembali meraih dagu Sungmin dan dengan cepat mempertemukan bibir mereka, satu tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin dan satunya meraih tengkuk Sungmin, Sungmin menutup matanya menikmati kecupan kecupan kecil dari Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tak bisa berfikir.

"mmmhhhhmmm…."lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibirnya, Sungmin pun membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun, mereka saling memagut dengan perlahan dan semakin lama intensitas pagutan itu semakin kasar, Sungmin melingkarkan tanganya pada leher Kyuhyun,membiarkan satu tangan Kyuhyun meraih dasinya dan melepaskannya tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, lidah keduanya saling bertaut menyapa satu sama lain, saliva saling bertukar, dan kecipak lembut menjadi penambah suasana seakan semakin panas.

"Nngggghhhhh…"Sungmin mendongakan lehernya saat ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah pada leher jenjangnya, keplaa Sungmin bergerak kekiri kekanan menikmati perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun yang membuat libido nya sendiri tak terbendung. Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin menuju sofa diruangan itu sambil mengecupi bibir Sungmin, ia baringkan tubuh Sungmin dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil dari nya itu. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, nafasnya naik turun.

"Kau tidak mempermainkan ku?" pertanyaan itu kembali keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin, entah kenapa masih ada keraguan meski Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta pada nya.

"Apa aku terlihat mempermainkan mu?" Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai ku?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang selalu diam-diam menatap ku, dan selalu tergugup didepan ku, dan akhirnya membuat ku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan ku dari nya" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai mu, maaf jika semua itu membuat mu terganggu"

"Ani, kau boleh menyukai ku sesuka hati mu, tapi mulai saat ini jangan pernah mengalihkan pandangan mu dari ku saat aku benar-benar menatap mu" dan Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir Sungmin dan mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin sembari terus mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Sa…Kyuhyun" dan ucapan Sungmin seakan menjadi pembuka pintu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Oouuuhhh…Kyu…aaaaggghhhh" desah Sungmin saat bibir Kyuhyun berada dilehernya, tak hanya mengecupnya tapi juga menjilat dan menggigir leher indah itu hingga menimbulkan tanda cinta dileher Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin, bibirnya yang sedari tadi berada dileher Sungmin beralih semakin turun, ia mengecupi bahu Sungmin dan beralih kedada Sungmin, menjilat dan mengecupi nipple Sungmin yang mulai menegang, Sungmin sendiri menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya yang satu sedang tangan yang lain meremas ujung sofa menahan kenikmatan karena perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Ssshhhhhh….aaaahhh…jang…an…Kyu"desahan Sungmin tak terbendung saat dirasakan tangan Kyuhyun mulai turun kepaha dalamnya dan membelai lembut milik Sungmin yang masih tertutup celananya. Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang, Kyuhyun seakan tak menggubris sama sekali ucapan Sungmin, ia tetap membelai junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang, tangan yang satu membelai dada Sungmin dan bibirnya kembali memagut bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas jas serta dasinya dan kembali menindih Sungmin yang juga masih berpakaian lengkap meski kemeja nya sudah tersingkap memperlihatkan dada putih milik Sungmin.

"Ky…Kyuhyun…."

"Aku menginginkan mu Min" dan ucapan Kyuhyun disambut dengan ciuman dari Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun seakan mendapat lampu hijau, dengan berani ia membuka sabuk dan menurunkan resleting Sungmin.

"Nnnnggghhhh…" Sungmin menutup matanya rapat, tubuhnya merinding saat Kyuhyun menggesekan tubuh bagian bawah mereka, ia bisa merasakan ereksi Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup celana, gesekan Kyuhyun semakin cepat, membuat tubuhnya tak bisa diam juga. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya saat kyuhyun melonggarkan kakinya, tapi detik berikutnya ia menghempaskan kembali kepalanya, saat dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukan satu jari didalam holenya.

"Aaaaagggghhhttt…..ini….aaahhh..sa..kit Kyu"lirih Sungmin merasakan panas di holenya.

"Kita harus melakukan ini Min, agar kau tidak kesakitan nanti" ujar Kyuhyun dan kembali mencium Sungmin, Sungmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kembali mencoba memasukan jarinya lebih dalam lagi kedalam tubuh Sungmin, lalu menariknya keluar masuk dengan perlahan.

"Aaaaahhhh….aaahhhh...ooouuuhhhh..." Sungmin kini merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat saat jari panjang Kyuhyun mencapai titip spotnya, ia melepas ciumannya pada Kyuhyun, tanganya meraih apapun untuk berpegangan, apalagi saat Kyuhyun mulai menambahkan jarinya didalam holenya, terasa begitu sakit tapi juga nikmat, jari jari Kyuhyun dengan lincah keluar masuk didalam lubang Sungmin, menggesek dinding rectum hangat Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit terhentak.

"Aaahh…hhhnnn…." Sungmin melenguh kecewa saat holenya terasa kosong, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya disaat Sungmin sudah akan sampai kepuncak. Wajah Sungmin memerah saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan membuka celananya. Tampak junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna, ia mengocok juniornya sendiri perlahan lalu kembali menindih Sungmin.

"Mungkin akan terasa sangat sakit, tapi cobalah untuk menikmatinya" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk, ia menutup kembali matanya saat Kyuhyun meraup nipplenya, menggigit pelan dan mengulumnya, Sungmin juga hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun meraih kakinya dan meletakan pada senderan sofa membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya terekspos begitu sempurna.

"Ssshhh…Kyu…" Tangan Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin dengan cepat, dan setelah itu mulai mengarahkan junior besarnya kearah hole Sungmin.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh…..sakit….aaaahhhhh" Sungmin menjerit saat Kyuhyun memasukan juniornya begitu cepat, hanay berhenti sebentar dan kembali memasukan junior itu lebih dalam kedalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, merasakan pijatan dari hole Sungmin seakan mengikat juniornya, hole Sungmin begitu ketat dan junior Kyuhyun begitu besar membuat kedua nya cukup lama menyamankan posisi masing-masing.

5 menit mereka saling terdiam dengan nafas berburu, Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya lagi, mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum sambil menahan sakit yang masih ia rasakan.

Perlahan kyuhyun menarik penggulnya sangat pelan lalu mendorongnya kembali, menarik lagi dan mendorongnya lagi, perlahan-lahan karena ia tahu Sungmin begitu kesakitan, semakin lama pergerakan pinggul Kyuhyun semakin cepat, membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin terhentak.

"Nnnggghhh…aaahhh…..aaaahhh….terus….aaahhh…Kyu…."desah Sungmin menggila saat merasakan nikmat yang begitu sempurna, Junior Kyuhyun terus menerus menghantam spotnya, membuat Sungmin bergerak gelisah.

"Kau….aaaahh…sem..pit…aaaahhh" Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa menahan desahannya, dinding rectum Sungmin seakan menghisap juniornya, memijat-mijat Juniornya yang sudah berkedut didalam Sungmin.

"sssshhh….aaaahhhh….ooohhhhhh…." Sungmin mendesah semakin keras saat Kyuhyun meraih juniornya dan mengocoknya cepat, secepat pergerakan tubuhnya menghentak tubuh Sungmin, dan tangan yang satunya meremas dada Sungmin.

"Kyuuuhh….aaaahhh…aaaaahhh…" Tubuh Sungmin terhentak kasar, ia bisa merasakan junior Kyuhyun semakin membesar dan bekedut cepat didalam dirinya, Junior nya sendiri sudah berkedut cepat, cairan precum sudah keluar sedari tadi, dari dalam perutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, dan tepat saat Kyuhyun memperlambat kocokannya.

"Aaaaaaggghhhh….."Sungmin mendapatkan puncaknya, nafasnya tersenggal, juniornya melemas setelah mengeluarkan cairan cum yang mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun, tubuhnya masih terhentak karena Kyuhyun masih menggenjot tubuhnya begitu cepat, dan dua sodokan terakhir begitu keras…

"Aaarrggghh..Ming…."Kyuhyun menyemburkan benihnya didalam Sungmin, begitu banyak, dan membuat Sungmin merasakan holenya sangat penuh, Kyuhyun kembali menarik juniornya dan menghentakan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mencabut juniornya dari dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Nggg…aaaaahhh…." Sungmin meringis tertahan saat Junior besar itu mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, kepala Sungmin terhempas begitu saja sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin bagian belakang.

"Pelan-pelan…Ming"

"Mmmhh…" Sungmin hanya bergumam, tubuhnya terasa lemas begitu saja, tubuh Kyuhyun menindihnya, rasa dingin menjalar dari tubuh satu sama lain karena AC diruangan itu cukup dingin dan tubuh mereka yang polos saling menempel satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun menggesekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin kembali, dan itu membuat Sungmin membuka matanya, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin pelan membuat Sungmin menjadi berdiri, cairan putih kental milik Kyuhyun turun mengaliri paha Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, mengecupi lembut bibir Sungmin, lalu berbisik tepat diwajah Sungmin "berbaliklah"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sesaat, dan tak lama ia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, ia membalikan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Kyuhyun lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan berpegangan pada senderan sofa, Sungmin menutup matanya saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menelusuri bahunya.

"Aaaagghhhh….ssshhh….aaaahhhh…."dan Desahan Sungmin kembali menggema setelah Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasukan kembali juniornya didalam hole sungmin dan langsung menggenjot tubuh polos itu.

Permainan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus berlanjut, tak menghiraukan dinginnya AC ataupun bagaimana keadaan kantor mereka yang sudah sepi karena hari semakin malam, menghabiskan hari terakhir tahun ini dengan bercinta dengan panas dan terasa tak pernah cukup, membisikan kata cinta satu sama lain membuat kedua terbuai dan tak ingin mengakhirnya.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyapa lewat jendela-jendela kaca membuat bias cahaya nya masuk kedalam ruangan saksi percintaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin terbangun terlebih dahulu, ia merasakan lelah yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun semalaman menggenjot tubuhnya, badannya terasa pegal dan masih terasa sakit dibagian tubuh bawahnya, Sungmin merasakan berat dipinggangnya, tangan Kyuhyun masih melingkar dengan indahnya.

Berterimakasih karena sofa dalam ruangan Kyuhyun cukup besar membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa berbaring bersama disana, Sungmin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu…bangun…sudah pagi…Kyu…" ucap Sungmin pelan, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menemukan mata foxi Sungmin yang memandang jelas kearahnya.

"Mulai saat ini pandang aku dengan tatapan cantik mu itu" dan Kyuhyun kembali membungkan bibir Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Min" Kyuhyun mengalihkan kecupannya dikening Sungmin.

"Kau tahu ulang tahun ku?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku tahu apapun tentang orang yang mencintai ku dan yang aku cintai…Aku mencintai mu"

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kyu"

Dan mereka saling memandang, menikmati betapa teduh dan tenangnya pandangan mata satu sama lain. Hati, sikap, pikiran, ucapan mungkin bisa berbohong, tapi selamanya..mata tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong, pandangan mata adalah bahasa isyarat untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan paling jujur yang orang rasakan.

**FINN**

Gyyaaaa…..bikin NC lageee…mian kalo kurang panas *sodorin kompor biar panas XD  
dan aku pinjem abangnya Donghae oppa….gyakakakakakk….

Selamat Tahun Baru chingu-deul...ELF…JOYer…SUJU….

And specially…..Happy B'day Sungmin oppa, semoga oppa semakin terlihat muda, semakin cute, semakin unyu, semakin montok hehehe ^^

Dan Semoga Kyuhyun oppa si epil dari kerajaan setan paling mengerikan semakin mencintai mu *dihajar Kyu dan SparKyu…WISH U ALL THE BEST….GOD BLESS YOU..LEE SUNGMIN HWAITING!


End file.
